What If?
by ThornOfTime
Summary: What If Shuichi was a suicidal teenager at the age of 16? What if Eiri was the same age? What if Hiro wasn’t able to help Shuichi? What if no one could help? Or could they without realising? Rated for future chapters. Strong mentions of drepression and ot
1. Chapter 1

What If?

Summary: What If Shuichi was a suicidal teenager at the age of 16? What if Eiri was the same age? What if Hiro wasn't able to help Shuichi? What if no one could help? Or could they?

The room was silent. No light dared enter the cold dark room. Curtains pulled shut with the light bulb unscrewed. No shadows to dance all that was, was hidden cowering in the darkness of the room. A boy however, a teenager sat huddled against the cold dark wall. Opposite of the window scared of the outside world. Curled up into a ball rocking slightly and ever so gently. Shaking like the prey to a predator. His dull pink hair hiding it's shine in the darkness and violet orbs hidden behind pale lids. Memories flashed in the boys mind, sad terrible memories mixed in with the very few happy times the boy has witnessed. Clutching his arms tighter the boy slowly slid up the wall shaking and wobbling trying to gain balance. Slowing when sure of being in control of his legs the boy made his way ever so slowly over to the bed. The bed with the pale sheets, the cold exterior and the terrors it has withheld from the world. Sitting down gently on the bed the boy's violet eyes scanned the room from the ceiling to the floor. Same boring world. Same boring interior. Same boring life. Suddenly the door to the room burst open revealing a drunken father of the teen. The pink haired man shook violently, smelling the stale smell of smoke mixed with alcohol. Wanting to vomit then and there he met his gaze, slowly his father advanced on him, hiding something in his pocket of his oversized jacket.

"Shuiiiichhiiii" He sung, "Shuichi…Shuichi!" He chanted.

"SHUICHI!" Hiro shouted. "Shuichi god dammit wake up!" Hiro shouted into Shuichi's ear.

Violently Shuichi shook and sprang upright. The look of fear in Shuichi's eyes was unbearable.

"Shuichi, what's wrong? Tell me you can't keep going on like this!" Hiro pleaded. Ever since Hiro found Shuichi propped against a wall looking into space not moving. Blood dripping down his arms, legs and a wound in his cheek Hiro has wanted to now what has been happening to Shuichi. Shuichi being how he was didn't want to talk about it thinking his father would come back and hurt him in more ways possible.

Flash Back.

The streets of Tokyo were being plummeted by rain. Hiro was just taking a shortcut back from the grocery store after buying some tea and soup for his mother. Taking the route down the back streets he heard a noise. Not a car, a cat or anything you would normally hear. It sounded like a lost soul wanting to be found. Singing a song no one could recognize but Hiro.

"_**Everything around me crashes and falls down**_

_**Watch me fall and watch me fail**_

_**Just don't hurt me**_

_**And I shall be okay…"**_

"**Shuichi_" Hiro muttered. It was the song they have been working on but never finished. Quickening his pace he stopped dead in his tracks. _**

"**No…no..no NO!" _Hiro shouted. Breaking into a run he collapsed to his knees next to the broken boy. Hiro scanned the boys body. His arms were laced with cuts and bruises but there were a few horizontal ones which made Hiro's eyes widen in fear. The boys ankles were bloodied and bruises marred the sun deprived flesh. His face had a few cuts but nothing to serious. The teenagers hair was dull and matted down onto his face. Shuichi's eyes…the eyes were dead. They had no sparkle, no hope…he looked lost and not in the world of reality. The boy's cheeks were tear tracked and his eyes were bloodshot looking as if he has been crying for hours._**

End of Flashback.

"Nothing Hiro" Shuichi replied with a doo laly expression. "Nothing is wrong with me. Nope. Nothing at all. Why do you ask?" Shuichi added quite quickly. It hurt Shuichi to lie to his best friend. His best friend who has housed him since his was 14 when Hiro found him on the street. Shuichi has known Hiro ever since well ever since Shuichi could remember. He was always there for him so it hurt Shuichi a lot to have to lie to him just because he was scared of what could happen but probably wouldn't.

"Shuichi you have to tell me what is wrong. You can't live like this." Hiro said concern wrapped around the words. Shuichi looked Hiro in the eyes and smiled a sad smile.

"I know. It'll become easier soon though" Shuichi replied as a single tear slipped down his cheek only to be pulled into a brotherly embrace with his best friend.

"Don't worry Shuichi I'll look after you" Hiro promised.


	2. Why do you eyes Mesmerize me so? part 1

Authors Note: Thank you l.h.o.o.q that helped me a lot :3 I should have checked more carefully. Well here is the second chapter wow I am amazed I got 2 reviews so quickly o-o The school in this is made up I don't know there could be a Tokyo High school I wouldn't know. I live in England the land of blah. Suguru is the same age as Hiro and Shuichi because I think for his age he acts quite well…boring and preserved so beware there may be some Suguru OOC.

On with the story….

Why do your eyes enchant me so? Part 1.

The tremors of the boy died down while soft breaths could be heard as the 16 year old sank into a dreamless sleep. Gently and carefully Hiro laid Shuichi back on the bed as the digital clock blared 5:00am in red luminous letters informing him school would be starting in a few hours.

'_This will be his first peaceful sleep in a long time'_ Hiro thought to himself as he watched the boy. _'He looks like an angel when he's sleeping soundly'_ was the last thing he though be he to dosed off into a peaceful sleep.

2 hours later

"Shuichi get up! We have to go to school!" Hiro shouted.

"Urgh ok stop shouting!" A groggy Shuichi lump replied moving under the duvet. Suddenly to Shuichi felt like an earthquake hit him but it was Hiro shaking him telling him he had to get up.

"I'M UP" Shouted Shuichi throwing off the duvet glaring at Hiro long and hard before trudging off to the bathroom picking up a pile of clothes to wear.

Throwing open the bathroom door Shuichi sighed _'Another day in hell' _He thought while locking the door and staring into the mirror. Looking back at him was a pale boy, with dull hair with bags under his violet orbs. The orbs didn't look that good as well, they had lost life, lost the will to live but Shuichi knew behind the exterior there was the tiniest ounce of hope that someone may help. Grumbling he showered and threw on his clothes.

Looking back into the mirror there stood a refreshed person. Still pale with bags but his hair was less dull and he looked a bit more well… life like. A really dark blue t-shirt long sleeved t-shirt hugged Shuichi's body well. The sleeves came to his knuckles and flared out a little bit. On the front in white Nittle Grasper was written. Nittle Grasper has been Shuichi's all time favourite band since forever. He adored them and wanted to make it in the big time like Ryuichi, lead singer of Nittle Grasper, an idol and god to many fans and a child man to his friends and band mates, Shuichi wanted to be a singer to surpass Ryuichi. That was why Shuichi and Hiro made a band Bad Luck and only a few weeks ago a boy out of their year Suguru, synth player, joined their group. Black baggy jeans hung from his hips with a belt adoring his slim waist. Completed with black sneakers.

Shuichi's body had gone through a lot and he has just managed to grab hold of his new lean figure. Still he could often be mistaken for a girl but he ignored it.

When satisfied with his appearance he shuffled out into the front room where Hiro was waiting. In the house there were two bathrooms so they could get ready at the same time.

Hiro stood there with blue denim jeans with two chains attached to a pocket. A black shirt opened just enough to see his muscular chest and his leather jacket hugging his chest. A guitar slung over his back for practice and a messenger bag for school.

"Ready?" Asked Hiro.

"Yer" Was the reply, normally they got breakfast from a café down the road so they could get to school early so they didn't get hauled into conversations they did not want to be apart of. Slinging his bag over his shoulders he and Hiro made their way to school after saying their goodbyes to Hiro's sister and mother.

Half way down the street the two teens started talking.

"Hmm so are you sure your ok Shuichi?" Hiro inquired,

"Yes Hiro why do you ask?" Shuichi looked at the guitarist.

"It doesn't matter" Was the reply as He looked ahead.

They didn't stop to buy anything today seeing as both of them hadn't had any appetite.

"It's a beautiful day Hiro, don't you think?" Shuichi asked as he gazed at the park in front of him. This was Shuichi's favourite place to go, to think, when he had writers block and it was just a peaceful place to hang out. Couples would pass by all lovey dovey and children would play in the small pond and grass.

The sun was shinning and there was a cloud in the sky. The light danced on the tops of the water making it glimmer with hope and tranquility.

"Yer it is" Hiro smiled, in return a small smile graced the younger male's lips as he saw two children rolling around in the grass laughing and wearing the looks of pure joy on their faces.

"I think that is the first time I have seen you smile in ages, Shuichi" Hiro chuckled.

"Yes I guess" Casting his violet eyes downwards.

"Come on we should hurry we wanna get to school early don't we before the crowd of students come" Hiro told Shuichi with a poke in the shoulder.

Shuichi cast Hiro a fake smile. A smile that did not reach his eyes. Not the smile that he used when he was young, the smile of hope and pure innocence, the sparkle that made his eyes glimmer.

They quickened their pace but as Shuichi did so he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Gomen Gomen," apologized Shuichi.

"Watch it punk" The figure replied casting an infamous glare at the teen. Shuichi was mesmerized. Those eyes, those cold golden eyes. They watched like a hawk and shimmered with golden.

"Gomen," Shuichi repeated as he walked past the man when his legs were able to find the ability to walk and caught up with his friend.

Gently a small gust of wind swept past the man blowing his coat slightly, dragging leaves into a swirl following the male with the pink hair.

'_The eyes of a hawk…golden pools'_ Shuichi couldn't help but remember the eyes. Those powerful eyes were bored into his memory and something that he couldn't understand had him thinking about the figure more and more.

"Yo, Shuichi man you ok?" Asked Hiro,

"Ye man let's get to school" He replied as they rushed to school.

'What an interesting punk…looks like a girl though and he's heading for Tokyo university…this shall be interesting" Thought a silhouette with the golden hawk like eyes.

Author's Note: ooo this chapter is awful sorry for this one it ended up longer then expected and it was only a walk from Hiro's to School o-o Ok my writing skills are bad but I hope you like this chapter. I hope it is easier to read and any errors and mistakes please tell me. Reviews are very welcome :3 Chapter 3:

**Why do your eyes enchant me so? Part 2.**


	3. Why do you eyes Mesmerize me so? part 2

Authors Note: People actually like my writing? Arigato! Just to let you know this is my first fanfic I have written :3 ok this story may drag on a tinsy bit but trust me you hopefully will like it seeing as you like it so far Thanks for my reviews and a special thanks to my reviewer

Now where were we?

Oh ye summary so far:

"_Shuichi you have to tell me what is wrong. You can't live like this." Hiro said concern wrapped around the words. Shuichi looked Hiro in the eyes and smiled a sad smile._

"_I know. It'll become easier soon though" Shuichi replied as a single tear slipped down his cheek only to be pulled into a brotherly embrace with his best friend._

"_Don't worry Shuichi I'll look after you" Hiro promised._

_A small smile graced the younger male's lips._

"_I think that is the first time I have seen you smile in ages, Shuichi"_

_Those eyes, those cold golden eyes._

**Why do your eyes enchant me so? Part 2.**

A soft wind blew past the duo as they neared Tokyo University. A wash of sickness fell over Shuichi's stomach.

'_Great school, being awake…people.' _Shuichi's mind grumbled.

His eyes cast downward. The last thing he wanted was for himself to make eye contact with someone. Trudging through the school gardens Hiro and himself made it to a small patch of grass near a corner.

"Ye I know right?" A girl loudly remarked.

"Come on" Nudged a shorter girl making the tallest of the 3 to stumble forward.

'_Can't these bimbos leave Hiro alone?' _Shuichi thought airily.

"Can I help you?" The guitarist inquired flashing them a charming smile all the smaller male did was roll his eyes. Feeling slightly left out as the 3 girls started talking to Hiro about some nonsense he skulked away.

Shuffling into the halls of Tokyo high school the small teen made his way to the boy's lavatories. No one entered the bathrooms at this time; most students were outside soaking up the sun before classes and gossiping about what they did at the weekend and others in the library to catch up on some studying.

Standing in front of the bathroom the singer blinked at the sight. He was just the same as a present. The outside looked happy, something to fool you from what is in the inside. The gift inside is only known by the bearer before opened. Shuichi was the present that did not want to be opened. A laugh sprang from the small pink lips, not the normal laughter but a sad laugh, a laugh that died, a laugh with a tint of psychotic morals hidden in the vocal expression.

Memories the painful memories flashed through the mind of the broken boy.

Flashback 

"Stop cringing like a weakling boy!" Exclaimed his father as the man repeatedly brought his hand on top of the cheeks of the small toddler.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP, I'm sick of you and I'm sick of the boy! You both can't do anything right!" screeched his father at his mother while thumping her in the face causing a sickening crack to ring through the room. The young boy mentioned was crouched on the stairs watching the events. Watching how his mother's nose burst forwards with crimson liquid adding another award of his fathers' antics to her face. The bloody nose added to the multiple bruises and gashes on her cheeks. Shuichi's mother was a beautiful woman before she met her husband. The man who beat the two of them to a bloody sleep. That was the last straw for his mother, something inside her snapped as she advanced on her husband,

"You do NOT have the right to speak to me and our child like that!" She shouted, "That is it! I have had enough! My family and friends warned me but I paid no attention to them thinking you could change! But no! I'm talking my son and leaving you! I canNOT stand this anymore! GOOD…" She was cut off as the person she was arguing swiftly walked up to her and embedded the razor bladed knife into her stomach. Choking Shuichi's mum slide to the floor choking on her own blood.

Tears forming at the edges of his eyes Shuichi ran up to his room the vision of his mum being murdered by his dad repeating itself over and over again. Closing the door shut he curled up into the corner of the room to cry. Loud footsteps could be heard…it was his father. Wanting to punish him no doubt so Shuichi clasped his hands over his head and cried, the footsteps getting closer and closer until…

**End of Flashback. **

A choked sob escaped his lips. It was his fault, his fault his mother was murdered.

'_All my fault, all my fault. I should have stopped him but I didn't! I'm a failure I need to be punished I need to feel the pain" _A frantic Shuichi thought running into a bathroom stall Shuichi rolled up his sleeve up to his elbow. There lay white scars. The wounds of his father and the self inflicted. The past years of pain and torture all laced together in a piece of artwork only for Shuichi's eyes.

'_Something sharp, something sharp…' _Thought Shuichi while looking for his razor he kept hidden in his pocket. Suddenly his finger got pricked and he found what he was looking for. Placing it against his flesh the metal felt smooth and cold and so inviting. His arm was begging to be opened. His blood boiled with anticipation for what was to come suddenly the eyes…those eyes came into view in Shuichi's mind. Shaking it off, he would think about it later…about the enchanting eyes the ones that caught him off guard he added pressure to the blade and dragged it across his pale arms. Creating a crease in his skin. The blood rushed to the surface running along his cut down his arm. Repeatedly the poor male slashed his arm until he started to feel woozy. Gathering up tissues he placed them against all the cuts until they were finished with the leaking session.

A few minutes later the blood had stopped and thin pink scars marred his arms.

"Shuichi?" A voice called "Shuuiiiccchhii?" Called Hiro as Shuichi's ears sprang to attention.

"In here" A small voice squeaked.

"Ah there you are" Hiro came into the bathroom as the younger male washed his hands and gave his best friend a fake smile while drying his digits under the dryer.

"Come on let's get to class" Said Hiro heading for the door while all Shuichi did was nod and look at the stall he was in.

Author's Note: Was this chapter better? I hope it was ok I need ideas for Shuichi's names. I can't just keep calling him Shuichi and the singer or younger male. Ideas pleased :3 Also should I have Yuki come into the next chapter? Chapter 4:

**Is that you? Part 2.**


	4. Is that you? Part 1

Authors note: Thank you to TeaR of Nightshade for the suggestive nicknames I'll be sure to use them in my story :3 This chapter is Part 1 I accidentally put part 2 in my other chapter Well This is my next chapter hope you enjoy! (I have made Eiri and Tatsuha only 3 years different so Eiri is in Year 11 and 16 and Tatsuha is in Year 8 and 13.)

**Is That You? Part 1.**

How long had he been in the bathroom? It was a good 30mins before school started and now everyone was dashing to class. Trailing after Hiro they walked along to their lessons just when Shuichi was about to turn the corner they bumped into someone. The person was taller then Shuichi and was defiantly male. His pale skin contrasting with pale blonde hair and golden eyes, giving him the foreign look compared to everyone else. He looked about the same age as the duo and was defiantly an interesting character.

"Watch it" The figures voice cut through the air like a knife through butter. Standing their looking paralyzed until he managed to mumble out a sorry. The eyes…he had seen them before. Glittering gold, hawk like eyes with the blank expression. A mysterious persona and a very captivating stare. Shuichi had to tear his eyes away from him and concentrate on following his best friend.

'_Interesting…very interesting.' _The figure thought never thinking he would see the other person so soon.

"Eiri! Hey Eiri!" Shouted a male that looked similar to Eiri but a younger black haired version. His black hair looking like raven feathers and soft like velvet bounced up to his older brother. The man name Eiri slowly turned and glared at his younger brother.

"What?" He replied plainly.

"Never mind" Was the answer as the younger male walked off in a different direction.

'_Little Brothers" _Eiri thought rolling his eyes as he turned to walk off to his next class which surprise surprise a certain pink haired youth was in.

Stalking into the classroom he scanned his peculiar coloured irises around the classroom taking his seat next to Hiro's in the back of the classroom. He leant over his desk and started talking to Hiro about things.

"Yo dude what did those three broads want?" He asked in a hushed voice to not attract attention.

"Is it me or are all the girls here nearly as bad as prostitutes?" He replied rolling his eyes.

"Not all of them." Was the answer as another male entered the classroom. It was the bearer of the golden eyes…Eiri.

Shifting his golden eyes around the classroom he noticed a mop of dull pink haired and inwardly smirked, '_Maybe the art lessons won't be as bad now.' _ He thought amused as a smaller male entered with dark, nearly black, green hair walked in. Passing the blonde he walked to the back and dropped his bag onto the desk in front of Shuichi making him jump.

"Yo" The smaller male greeted the other two as they both replied to the greeting.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Hmm so Suguru whatcha think of our new teacher?" Hiro asked as the smaller man turned around to see a shortish man with platinum blonde hair with emerald eyes.

Suguru groaned, "Why…he shouldn't be here he should be at NG."

"Please take your seats. The teacher told the class. Students jumped off tables and walked to their own seats.

"I am Tohma Seguchi and I shall be your subsitute teacher until Mrs. Grethyo comes back off maternity leave." He introduced, while watching Eiri taking his sit and his cousin sporting a look of pure horror. _'This will be a fun year'_ He mentally smirked, "So let's get started."

'_Great'_ Suguru mentally sighed as he watched his older cousin teach the lesson.

'_This year is going to be hell' _Suguru sighed.

Author's note: I hope this is ok. I just wanted to get another chapter in before I have to go to my sis' graduation tomorrow. Well I hope you liked it and I hope the idea of tohma teaching the art class was a good twist? I needed characters to think that it would be a good year then have Suguru to say the year would be hell :P Well hope you like it :3

Chapter 5:

**Is that you? Part 2.**


	5. Is that you? part 2

Author's Note: Hey I'm back from wales the land of no internet –cry- I was gonna write more this week but I couldn't remember where I left of. Urgh don't you hate having a bad memory? Well Yes for people who are confused, I decided To have Tohma as an art teacher cause he seems the person to have many talents in art ie, music, performing –with those stupid bunny ears- and painting etc. Also I just wanted to have a twist :3 Hmm.. I hope your liking my fic. Also the Grethyo person is not Japanese she's from Poland … Even though her name is not polish Ok on with the story, Thanks for the virtual treats from my reviewers :'3 I was really tempted to stop this story all together.

Here we go:

**Is That You? Part 2.**

"I have one more something I have to discuss with all of you" Tohma started, "Mrs. Grethyo has left you a letter she would like me to read to you all explaining her absence" Clearing his throat he continued to read the letter.

"**Dear Pupils,**

**I have decided to go back to my homeland Poland for a while to bring up my child in his own country. By the way I haven't told you I have given birth to a wonderful baby boy"** A few awws were chorused by the girls in the room.

"**His name shall be called Victor and he is adorable I shall have to bring him into class or bring photos in. Well I am sure Mr Seguchi will be an excellent teacher and help you to your expectations and potential during this year. He thoughtfully stepped in for the job for confidential reasons and has a talented eye for art as well as music! Well then have fun and aim high! **

**Yours sincerely,**

**Mrs Grethyo"** Tohma concluded.

"Is it me or is Mrs Grethyo a nutter?" Someone chided

"Aww I think it's sweet letting him grow up with family." A girl replied.

"This'll be fun" Someone sighed.

"Okay shall we begin the lesson now I have got this over with?" Mr Seguchi called the classes attention to the lesson.

The day just droned on and on for Shuichi who had gotten bored easily apart form the fact that his new art teacher was none other then the keyboardist for his all time favourite band but also the famous music director who was known all over the globe, the president of NG records. Not really noticing the time until Hiro nudged him to tell him it was lunch. Slowly getting up Shuichi slung his school bag over his shoulder and followed his best friends out the door. When they reached the outside the distant boy squinted due to the sunlight pouring into his eyes.

"Urgh" Was the sound Suguru made as he flopped down on the grass below an overhanging tree in front of Hiro and Shuichi.

"Great I wonder if there is anyway of me getting out of art class" Suguru pondered.

"Yeah you'll have as much chance as Shu here managing to stay awake in lessons. Suguru just groaned in response as Shuichi got defensive and started to playfully argue with Hiro about what he said. Letting his eyes wander over everyone that was outside his eyes feel on a stranger that seemed to be hiding but for some reason looked as though he was looking at Shuichi. Noticing that Suguru was looking the figure looked back at the person in front of him that looked the exact replica of him, only younger with darker hair.

Suguru squinted slightly to see but got hit over the head with a book that was thrown by Shuichi.

"Hey!" Yelled the keyboardist.

"Don't blame me, you were the one zoning out. Is there a girl somewhere you're staring at?" The singer crooned.

"No!" The dark green haired man replied getting slightly aggravated by his friend.

Hiro Just shook his head amused about the situation.

A few meters away Eiri shook his head as the situation played out.

"Hey whatcha looking at bro?" Tatsuha inquired.

"Nothing ya punk" Was the cold reply.

"Hay that's not nice!"

"Who said I was nice?"

"Whatever" Was the reply as the younger walked off with friends as Eiri rolled his eyes and eyed the pink haired baka again before stalking off to talk to some other people that he held no interest in.

"Hey Suguru What do you think about our new art teacher?" Hiro asked.

Suguru whipped his head round to look at Hiro.

"Yeah you looked kind of well let's just say shocked." Added the other youth.

"Hmm I dunno" Was the answer, "It just seems fishy to me" He added quickly.

Authors note: sooo? I dunno what the next chapter shall be called so yeah… let's say untitled then! I just came back from the Lake District as well so that's why it's taken me so long to update + sorry!

**Next chapter: Untitled. **


	6. Memories Entwined with a hushed melody

Authors Note: Well another chapter after so long. I've had some things going on lately so things have gone a little slow but here's another chapter for you all. Please if you have suggestions for pairings, ideas for plots and things like that tell me to give me some idea where you want this story to go. Also I'm looking for penpals ;) contact if you interested okay on with the story….

Memories Entwined with a hushed melody 

Soft notes drifted along the silent corridor, a hushed melody drowning in the silence. Blinds halfway closed letting small streams of light flood into the semi-full classroom. The light falling upon the auburn haired figure as its hands danced with perfect ease almost looking effortless along the fret board of the guitar. The auburn haired man who had just been outside with friends but decided he needed to relax on his own. Specs of dust bathing in the light dancing to the steady music of the instrument. The notes were perfect but in his mind there was need for improvement. This was his moment. His perfect moment. Just his guitar and himself. An endless melody with no interruptions. No praise and no criticism. Just him and his music.

Hiro's slender hand strummed across the strings, eyes closed, a beautiful sound, this is perfect. Just perfect.

Slowly bringing his hands to a stop he let go of the breath he seemed to be holding. Relishing the feel of air filling his lungs. This pause let his thoughts wander…

Flashback 

"_Hiro! Hiro! HIRO" Screeched the petite boy pulling the other down the dirt path, passing fields laden with lush green grass._

"_I wanna see the stream!" Chirped Shuichi, his face an icon of childish innocence and grinning like an idiot._

"_I'm coming! I'm coming!" laughed Hiro as the two small kids made their way down through the trees reaching the small sight of the stream weaving it's way across the landscape. The sunlight reflecting off the surface of the water letting it look like a sea of diamonds bathing on smooth crystalline water. A small gasp was emitted from the brown haired youth as he and Hiro took in the scenery around them. _

"_Now this is a view!" Giggle Shuichi._

"_Sure is!" Laughed Hiro as the both made their way along the streamline reaching a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. The petals dancing along the branches before taking flight and, spinning to the ground._

"_Isn't it lovely?" Whispered the taller due to Shuichi being very small even for a 6 year old. _

"_Hai hai!" Shouted Shu falling to the floor whilst the other followed. Sighing deeply Shuichi leaned back and stretched. A small amount of seriousness crept onto his carefree face. Being the best friend he was Hiro picked up on this._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_There's a secret I have been keeping from you Hiro" Shuichi's voice reflecting pain and sadness as his eyes filled with sorrow and hurt no one should bear to live with, especially at such a young age. _

"_My father…"_

"_SHUICHI!" A voice bellowed through the woods. _

"_Help me Hiro! Please!" Mumbled Shuichi on the verge of tears. Shocked by the onslaught of emotions his brother like friend was displaying Hiro pulled him into a secure embrace._

"_Don't worry. I'll protect you." Whispered Hiro._

"_Promise?" _

"_Yeah" _

"_SHUICHI…Shuichi there you are. You're coming home right now!" Yelled his father, yanking his son away from Hiro, dragging him back up the way he and Hiro came. _

"_Shuichi" mumbled Hiro, he couldn't forget the pain he saw hidden in the violet orbs that were Shuichi's. His best friend needed his help but he was to young to know what to do. _

"_I'll protect you." Whispered Hiro as the cherry blossoms continued to fall._

End of flashback 

A single tear fell to the floor.

"I wish I could have protected you properly." Whispered Hiro. Grasping his guitar he lifted himself and placed his possession into it case. Clasping it shut the sound making him jump slightly. Sighing he picked up the case and made his way out the room.

The perfect moment was a memory to be repeated another day, the hushed melody imprinted in his mind. The sound fresh in his ears. The weight of his memories weighing down on his shoulders. Just like a book but frayed and well writing. Rough around the edges but the text as clear as the present.

Authors note: Yeah I've been called the queen of suspense before. That memory was **supposed **to be happy but look what happened. Ah well what did you think?


	7. Let's Pretend We're Carefree Teens

**Authors' Note:** Ok well it's been a while, yeah yeah blah blah. I just have school and things creeping up and stuffs, as well as pixel contests etc OH and I've introduced a new OOC into the story called...Shou. It's based on a person I know in real life who wanted to join the story for ...reasons. I changed their name cause I don't want to embarrass them xD

**Let's Pretend We're Carefree Teens**

Anxiously hopping on one foot to another the young male bounced peering into a small window that was placed on a door. Seeing the inside class getting ready to exit for the end of the day he decided to run quickly to his hiding spot to where he knew a certain pupil will be passing by.

"Shuichi!" Yelled Suguru as he watched the mop of pink hair run out of the classroom quite quickly. They had just been in a citizenship lesson which didn't turn out to well. Unfortunately placing the kid in a very tough situation.

_Man this guy can run fast. _Thought Suguru as he decided to chase and comfort the other. Making his way outside the double doors to which were the exit of the school, seeing as it was the end of the day, Suguru took the path down past a group of trees. This though turned out to be a big mistake. Whilst wandering down the path calling out Shuichis' name a rather unwelcome weight was dropped on top of him.

"SUGURU!" Yelled the person that jumped out of a tree. Wincing at the tone his name was voiced out with Suguru tried to squirm out from under the other one.

"S..Shou?!" Suguru spluttered out his mouth gaping open.

"Close your mouth silly you'll catch flies!" Shou smirked was Suguru that shocked to see him?

"But..but what are you doing here?" Questioned Suguru finally regaining use of his jaw other then using it as a fly trap.

"Hmm well let's see I just got the registration forms filled out hmm..I think..." Shou trailed off holding his finger and thumb in a L pose on his chin and trying to look thoughtful. "I think I'm gonna be going to school here!" He finished grinning looking at a quite shocked keyboard player. Deciding Suguru wasn't going to start walking any time soon Shou brushed past him and carried on walking past the bus lanes out of the gates. Blinking furiously Suguru followed the other out onto the main road.

"You mean...your going to be in the same classes as me?" Suguru questioned, obviously hoping the answer to be yes just needing it to become official. There were a few secrets that both had that probably won't be secrets anymore if they're going to be seeing each other everyday.

"Probably" Shou shrugged. "Depends if I can be bothered"

"Hah you can never be bothered for school I'm amazed you've come for the final year."

"Hey that's mean!" Shou pouted.

"It's the truth and truth hurts." Suguru pointed out.

"Yeah yeah blah blah whatever."

"Hey seeing as it's the first time I've seen you in ages wanna grab a coffee or something?" Suggested the green haired boy. Suguru swore he saw the others eyes grow ten times bigger once that was said.

"HELL YEAH" Shouted Shou grabbing onto his arm and running like wildfire down the street to a local coffee shop that would have taken 20 minutes to walk to. If they were walking like normal people. When your with Shou and he runs...you get there in 8minutes.

Gasping for breath Shuichi slumped down against the wall of an empty corridor. He managed to throw Suguru off his scent by pretending to escape through the exit when instead he hid in a classroom until he went past. Sighing softly the teen brought his knees to his chest whilst placing his head on his hand. There were quite a few students left in the school but they were in clubs or staying after for rehearsals in the Drama block. Shuichi managed to escape into the history where not a lot of people were seen after school hours. The last lesson ... lets just say was a failure. They were in citizenship and Mrs Burnsley decided they would start on the topic of disabled people. After a while it got onto the subject of depression and the other pupils in the class didn't take this kind of disability seriously. Saying that it was an attention act, that anyone who claimed to have depression were sad acts, If the people who had depression thought they had no reason to live then why don't they just die etc etc. All these words got to the young man causing him to say things he shouldn't have an Suguru just managed to save him from blurting out his secret. Suguru and Hiro were the only people who knew and were kind enough to not judge and accept it. They still worried and wanted to help in any way possible but they weren't the kind of people who would shove advice down his throat and demand him to do something. No they were more..friendly. They were his friends.

"Hey kid." A figure spoke up whilst leaning to the side on a wall that was just down the corridor from Shuichi. Automatically he glanced up, straight into amber eyes.

_Those eyes_. Shuichi thought a small gasp escaping his lips.

"Yes?" Shuichi managed to reply without his voice wavering, "And I'm not a kid." He added.

A soft chuckle could be heard.

"Sure."

Authors note: ahaha sorry I had to be cruel and stop it there xD Ok I just need you to tell me should Ryuichi be his actual age or shall I change him to be a student? Oh and here's a small gifty to say sorry for the delays. I hope they're worth the wait though xD And what do you guys think of Shou? There'll be a description next chapter..yeah cause Sugurus not checking him out or anything **gasp**

http://img118.imageshack.us/img118/3524/yukishuichithornoftimeox9.gif

Next chapter:

**A Cup of Coffee To Reunite**


	8. A coffee to reunite

**Authors Note: **This chapter is slightly… I dunno but I'm in Classics and this close to falling asleep. It's the same story over and over again, someone dies, other gets raped, war blahblahblah Yay for enenimies, Rou will understand ;)

**fan girl 666:** I'll keep writing don't worry ;) Hopefully quicker then usual …this story looks as though it'll turn into a freaking novel! But I'm sure you lot don't mind ;) my faithful reviewers!

**The Oblivious Captain Anna:** Yeah I hate it when people fake depression for attention and how insensitive others are to people. It's sad really haha thanks for the icon comment I suck at icons … but yeah It's a gift to say sorry for the long delays. I've been thinking of writing some drabbles here and there for when boredom strikes me in lessons

**sansty-san:** Teehee yes but unfortunately this chapter is focused on Suguru and Shou ;)

**pUppetEEr-NiNja:** I'll try to get my updates done quicker

**CaughtOnCCTV: **Yes it is your inner pervert side. XD I've noticed on the 'I'm going insane' part…but, hey, you've always been insane ;) ANYHOO…damn I put anyhoo. AnyHOW I'll try to get my updates quicker.

I need ideas on whether to have Ryuichi as a teacher oorrr a student? Ideas?

**A Coffee to Reunite**

Slouching nonchalantly in his chair, Shou let the warm liquid run down his throat, soothing the annoying thirst in his stomach.

"It's been a while since I've drank one of these." Shou thought, gesturing to the large mug clutched in his lightly tanned hands.

"I have no idea how you can stand that kind of drink." Suguru commented raising an eyebrow and looking oddly at his companion's beverage.

"But it's my favorite drink." Replied Shou with wide eyes glancing down at his strawberry and cream Frappechino (copyright Starbucks XD) and causing the keyboardist to roll his eyes in an exasperated manner.

"So what brings you back to Japan Shou? I thought you were going to be permantly staying in America?" Suguru inquired.

"Just some things went wrong in the planning and my mum decided she didn't want to live there," came the muffled reply from behind the huge cup, "personally I like America, it's really cool, but it is good to be back home where I belong." Shou grinned whilst placing his drink on the small table they were sat at. Stretching his arms upwards and causing a small popping sound from his back, it was then that Suguru took in the others appearance.

Big 50's style white framed sunglasses obscured Sugu's view of Shou' eyes. A black t-shirt with a skull and cross bone design on the front. For his bottom half Shou wore black baggy jeans trailing to the bottom of his slip on black and white checkered vans. Small silver chains trailing down the side of his leg, with a white belt complete with round studs hung loosely at his hips. Just below his elbow a white and black-checkered sweatband was situated while on his wrist was a black wristband with three rows of spikes.

'_Shou sure likes his checkers,' _Thought Suguru, as around Shou's neck was a black and white checkered bandana trailing down his front giving of a V triangle effect. Whilst his hair had turned back to his original black seeing as the last time the keyboardist ever saw the other was when he had decided to experiment ending up with mostly violent red hair with electric blue streaks. Now it was shorter then it used to be and was spiked up. To be honest, Sugu thought he looked very…very nice.

"Hey…? Earth to green haired martian?" A rather expectant-sounding voice flitted through Suguru's thoughts, whilst Shou was clicking his fingers softly in front of his face. What a surprise, he'd drifted off into his thoughts again.

"Don't call me that." Suguru groaned at the others choice of nickname.

"Okay, okay." Surrendered Shou. "Well anyways back to the matter at hand anyway, how's things with Hiro and Shu-chan?"

"Hiro to be honest is the only sane person to talk to ... and that's kinda not helpful. Shu ... is either a nutcase or not talking." Replied the one nicknamed 'Martian.' Why did everyone have to point out his hair color anyway?

"Shu-chan... hmm... I worry about the little guy, I mean, Hiro can handle anything you can throw at him really, but Shuichi..." Shou trailed off, concern evident in his voice, brows furrowed slightly.

"I know, I know. Something's up… I think... I mean I was trying to talk to him after class and he ran away, for a little guy he can run really fast. Then I lost him because _you_ came and _jumped on me_." Suguru emphasized this by pointing a finger at Shou to show it probably was his fault.

"Ack! Sorry about that! But you wouldn't have even noticed me if I hadn't jumped on you!" Defended Shou, taken aback a little at this sudden verbal abuse.

"You were in a tree! How the hell would I see you?!" Exclaimed Suguru.

"... Well... well... well maybe next time I'll drop an anvil on you from the tree huh?"

"Or you could just tap me on the shoulder like a normal person?"

"Pffffft tapping is for wimps and snobs" Shou rolled his eyes with this statement.

"And jumping out of trees is for the mentally challenged." The keyboardist shot back.

"Ah I give up!" Waving is arms about seeing as he was losing in this conversation.

"You giving up? Oh my God it must be the end of an Era!"

"Pfft as if! I meant... I'm just saving my sparkling wit for another time..." Shou paused "... or something..."

"Code for 'I give up cause I've just been blown out.'" Grinned Suguru triumphantly.

"...mm... ah! EHH? No! Never! Nope"

"Yeah sure." Sighed Sugu.

"Grrrr" Shou mock growled. "So ANYWAY…Ahh! Kuso! Oitoma, I got a drum lesson at 5:00 and it's on the other side of town." Shou explained whilst frantically downing the rest of his drink and standing up. "Well, nice seeing you again Sugu-chan!" With this he ruffled the other boys hair and ran off, chains jingling around his legs loudly.

"Don't ever do that AGAIN!" Yelled the green-haired boy, putting his hair back in some sort of normal shape as he watched the other disappear round a street corner with an ironic salute in Suguru's general direction. The keyboardist laughed and shook his head fondly.

_Flashback_

_The room was starting getting more crowded by people by the minute. The dancing bodies, music blaring from the speakers and drinks being served all round. _

_Oh yes, not another high school party. _

_Feeling slightly claustrophobic Suguru made his way through the dancing bodies until he made his was into the living room, which was currently being used as a dance off area. Everyone pressed up against the walls to make sure there was enough room for the dancers. Suguru had to be honest these guys were good but he really didn't have much of an interest as he made his way around the room wanting to escape into the kitchen. Walking through the door he was unaware of a certain pair of eyes on him._

_Sighing deeply Suguru made it into the kitchen, which was quite deserted apart from one or two people either on their own or connected at the lips with someone. Finding a glass the highschooler switched on the tap letting cool clear water be gathered up before taking a sip. Still standing at the sink looking out the window he let his eyes slide closed as he leant on the basin in front, taking in the sounds and smells that hung in the air. Although not being able to notice someone creeping up behind him. Slowly and gracefully the figure snaked his arms around the frame in front wrapping themselves around his middle. Gasping Suguru placed the glass on the side as he slipped forward a touch, the arms around his waist tightening._

_"Whoa there." The unknown figure whispered. Head leaning on the juncture between the green haired boy's neck and shoulder. "It's just me." You could just hear the smile in his voice and Suguru didn't dare open his eyes but leant back into the embrace. _

_"How are you doing then?" The voice whispered again his lips barely touching the sensitive skin of Suguru's neck making a shiver run down the shorter boy's frame. Just about to answer the question the other pressed his lips against the smooth curve. Letting them glide up to the ear,_

_"Never mind ignore that." With that Suguru's head lolled to the side resting on the others shoulder. Once again the one holding Suguru attached his lips to the others neck earning a gasp from him. _

_"Shou..." Suguru protested, the fear of someone seeing them overpowering his mind._

_"Don't worry no one is here. Even if they were they would be too pissed off their heads to realize what's going on." Shou laughed gently. _

_"Nnnnngh..." Suguru groaned. _

_"I'm leaving this week." Shou sighed leaning his cheek on Suguru's shoulder, his breath tickling the younger boy's neck. _

_"I know." Suguru sighed resignedly, his eyes opening then closing half way to look on the floor._

_"Hey." Smiling sadly Shou unhooked one arm bringing a finger up to the youngers chin, gently forcing the other to look at him. Turning his head from the contact, Suguru kept his eyes downcast._

_"Sugu-chan..." pouted Shou, making the other to actually look at him, taking his attention off the floor. "Look at me."_

_"You'll find someone better who'll treat you right." Whispered Shou, "But hey, we still have tonight...and the next few days. Let's make them the best before I leave." _

_The year before they left school for good and Shou's dad was shipping him off to some oppressive school in America to concentrate on his studies. His dad was also suspicious about Shou's relationships too. _

_"I know but..." Suguru sighed again. _

_"I know it'll be hard but we can still be friends." Shou reasoned unwrapping his arms to turn Suguru round, his back pressing against the sink. People kept walking in and out not really paying attention to the two stood against each other near the sink or the fact they were both male. Also, as Shou said, they were all too drunk to realize. _

_"Maybe we can work things out if we meet again… wait no, **when** we meet again." _

_Suguru was a bit confused about the changed train of thought, before he had chance to question; Shou had moved closer capturing Sugu's lips with his own. _

_Suguru moaned tilting his head backwards obligingly as Shou reached for his hands intertwining their fingers. Their eyes locked on each other until Sugu couldn't keep them open any longer and let them slide closed as he felt..._

_End of flashback_

Sighing, Sugu stood up after finishing his drink getting ready to leave.

_'I wonder if we'll ever start talking about what happened again.'_ Thought Sugu realizing ever since Shou actually left he's being feeling insecure, too busy with all his self-inflicted work to forget the feeling of loneliness. Wandering out of the cafe Sugu made his way home his head buzzing with thoughts.

**Author's notes:** The outfit Shou was wearing is actually a Baek Kyoung outfit. So I don't own the idea even though I would like to xD (a very amazingly cool friend of mine suggested it.) The red hair and blue streaks was …for some strange reason…

Yah ok I forgot if shou was younger or older but ... I've decided Suguru is younger now xD

'Oitoma' – informal slang for 'I gotta go now!'

**Shou (Baek Kyoung) #1:** http://i139. (Baek Kyoung) #2: http://i139. 


End file.
